


Hey I like your face wanna date?

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i just really wanted to use those bad jokes, just imagine zacs tom again bc i have to do that now, tom is awkward, tord is the cutest thing no arguements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: Tord is having a bad day and Tom and Tord both enjoy bad jokes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiiko/gifts).



It's strange to live in a completely different country, even after almost twenty years of living in England alongside his three best friends, Tord still finds himself lost, or confused, or even worse, homesick.

Thankfully, he always has Edd, Matt and sometimes even Tom with him to help him through his troubles.  
Well, apart from today, where he finds himself alone in his room having a panic attack over his possibly ill mother, who he has just found out is in the hospital over Facebook, which, contrary to popular belief, is not the best way to spread possibly bad news.

He's sat upright in his bed, clutching his phone to his chest desperately as he attempts to calm his erratic breathing down, there are tears streaming down his cheeks, his hair is a mess and he all together looks terrible.

If he remembers correctly, Edd, Matt and Tom are all out on different errands, Tom had gone down to the off licence to buy some cheap alcohol, Matt had gone to the newsagents for his weekly magazine, and Edd had gone to do their actual shopping because Edd was the only one who could be trusted with their money.

He wants to call someone, anyone, but he can't see his phone screen beyond his watering eyes and he doesn't want his housemates to know he actually has feelings under his stupid black trench coat, he's the 'tough guy' of the group, no tears and no pissing and moaning.  
But right now all he wants is his mother.  
He remembers her scent, warm and soft, lilac and cinnamon and how she always smelt like the cool crisp air of winter, even in the summer, like Tom.  
He remembers her beautiful smile, the genuine crinkly eyed wrinkly mouth one, aged with laughter lines yet they made her look youthful still, always smiling and happy, like Matt.  
He remembers her kind heart, always willing to let her son sleep in bed with her, even at ten when he was much too old to still have nightmares, he remembers how especially warm and tight her hugs were when he sobbed into her shoulder when he'd been bullied, and she'd kiss his hair and tell him he was perfect, she was more perfect, like Edd.

Tom comes home first with a bottle of cider and 4 sandwiches from the shop's fridge that smelt like bad milk, ham and cheese for Matt, chicken for Edd, tuna for Tom and cheese and pickles for Tord, because he had to be different and like bad sandwiches.  
He enters like a stroppy teenager and throws the sandwich, just missing Tord by an inch, he closes the door behind him but pokes his head back in.  
"Uh, you okay man?" Tord looks up, but he can't make out what Tom is saying and all it does is make him cry more.

Tom jumps back a little when he sees Tord crying, he'd been so sure Tord couldn't cry, or that he lacked empathy, but now he was curled in on himself, shivering and sobbing and looking so small that Tom's heart wrenches when he sees him.  
He steps into the room cautiously, Tord is still a very real threat even when he's upset, and awkwardly sits on the edge of the bed, barely making an indent in it as he does, Tord tilts his head towards him but makes no effort to speak, and neither does Tom.

Tord almost forgets Tom is even in the room until there's a hand on his back and suddenly he's bawling again.

"It- uh, it's okay dude, no need to cry." Tom pats his back, he's not the one to go to for comfort.  
Tord sniffs and turns to face Tom, his eyes are puffy and red and still streaming tears and his chest is heaving as he attempts to calm his breathing.  
Tom is clearly panicking as he realises he's never been in the position of comforter before, he struggles with his own emotions enough sometimes and doesn't enjoy helping others.

"Hey Tord..."  
Tord watches him closely, more like frightened prey than the usual vicious predator he was.  
"Wanna hear a joke about paper? Never mind, it's tearable." Tord's nose wrinkled just the slightest at the joke, and Tom didn't miss it.  
"How about a joke about pizza?"  
"It is too cheesy." Tord interrupted him, his lips curved into the tiniest smile he could muster.  
"What do you call an alligator in a vest?" Tord inched closer as he spoke.  
"An investigator!" He grinned, and as bad as the joke was Tom still found it funny, maybe it was the way Tord had told it, or how he showed his teeth as he smiled, with his fangs and gap in the middle on full display, only for him.  
"You know, I was very shocked to find out my toaster wasn't waterproof." Tord let out a giggle hidden behind his hands and Tom snorted, he'd never had so much fun with Tord.  
They spent over an hour throwing awful jokes at each other and laughing like maniacs, not even noticing they had slowly moved closer and closer to each other until Tord was practically sitting on Tom's lap and he could feel Tord's warm breath on his face.

They both pause their laughter, breathing heavily and looking a little flushed and pink as they tried to regain their breath when Tom had a brilliant idea.  
"Hey Tord..." The Norwegian looked up at him with a smile on his soft lips.  
"Knock knock."  
"Who is there?"  
"Kiss." Tom bent down.  
"Kiss who?" Tord leaned up.  
They met in the middle, lips pressed together and noses bumping as Tom tilted his head, the punchline of 'kiss you' still on the tip of his tongue as Tord wrapped his arms around his neck.  
They were pressed tight against each other, close enough that Tom could feel Tord's heart pounding wildly in his chest at the same pace as his own, he felt tingly and warm and Tord's lips melded perfectly against his own chapped lips.  
His hands ran up and down the Norski's spine and over his hips, which Tom noted were wider than he'd expected they'd be, and he felt muscles rather than bone, Tord was surprisingly fit under his baggy hoodie and Tom loved it.  
He loved _him_.

They pull apart, a thin trail of saliva connecting them and Tom chuckled, wiping his mouth, Tord followed his example with a dazed smile.  
"So, uh, how are we on the whole 'I hate you' thing?"  
Tord laughed, and it was so genuine Tom's heart did loops and backflips.  
"Let us discuss that over dinner, shall we?" Tord winked and hopped off of his bed, holding out his hand for Tom to take, the eyeless man took it and hoisted himself off the bed, letting their hands drop to the side and giving Tord's hand a quick squeeze.  
"Only if you're payin' baby." He always did have a way with words.  
They left the house like two teenagers sneaking out after midnight, Tom left a note on the whiteboard by the door telling Edd and Matt that they'd gone out, though he didn't bother telling them it was a date, and they left, giggling and chatting like old friends and lovers.

Oh, and Tord's mother was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i still have a migraine and i don't know what to put here...  
> i love zac v much but i cant write porn so heres some shitty fluff


End file.
